Malware (i.e., malicious software) may refer to any software used to disrupt the operations of a computer or mobile device. This may include gathering sensitive information, gaining access to private computer systems, and/or displaying unwanted advertising. Malware may include viruses, worms, Trojan horses, adware, spyware, keyboard loggers, phishing, and/or the like.